Wizards and Lost Boys
by Shaun Garin
Summary: HPAUverse Hook - Crossover Another take on the HPAU. This one gives us a look on what could occur if someone else found Harry before the Dursley's opened the door the morning after.
1. Default Chapter

"No Peter! No buttons, no thimbles! I don't want Moira's heart to be broken when she finds out that she can't keep you!"

"... no. I mean, a REAL kiss."

Tinkerbell watched in silence as Peter leaned forward and placed a kiss onto the slumbering girls lips. That was it. Her best friend, the man she loved was leaving.

Wiping tears away from her eyes, Tinkerbell turned away towards the window and flew off in a random direction. Sadness was something the fairy felt often, whenever someone left. When a Lost Boy was killed, shot out Long Tom. Whenever Peter got himself injured. And now, when he had forsaken his childhood.

She knew Peter. When he was stubborn about something, there was nearly no force in the world that would sway him from his path of action. Only Wendy could convince him otherwise and she was already elderly. Granny Wendy no less. She was a grandmother, a generation old from her child Jane. And Jane had her own daughter.

Tinkerbell wiped a stray tear away and tossed an errant flyaway red bang away from her face. "I should just go back to Never-Neverland."

Just then, a light went out down below on the street she was flying across. Then, another. Startled, Tinkerbell alighted on a nearby lamppost, letting her flying glow dim to darkness. The lamppost beneath her vanished.

Down the street stood a strange man. He was dressed in a long dressing-robe. Something John had adopted on his excursions to Never-Neverland. He had a long beard that was tucked into his belt and his long crooked nose had a pair of half-moon glasses perched on top of them.

Placing what looked like one of those new lighters she had played with back during another trip into London into his pocket, he turned around and said, "Come out Minerva."

A cat slinked out of the darkness and abruptly changed into a woman dressed in a similar robe. She had black hair and spectacles, giving her a stern matron appearance. Tink's eyes widened. Wizards! She hadn't seen a wizard in years, not since an attempt to bring a boy to Never-Neverland ended in disaster. She had never known what Peter wanted with the Riddle Boy but he was a nice boy who did not deserve to be in an orphanage.

"Albus you cannot expect to place him here! These Dursleys are the worst sort of muggles! Just this afternoon that child of Petunia was howling and kicking for sweets."

"He will be safe here," said Albus. "They are his blood relations. I have written them a letter."

"A letter!" exclaimed the woman named Minerva hotly. "These muggles will not know how famous he is! The name of Harry Potter will be known all over the wizarding world!"

"And thus, I want to give him a normal upbringing," said Albus.

The pair bickered back and forth. Tinkerbell thought the woman had a point as she kept pointing out how terrible these people were. If Peter were here, he'd zip down and...

Tinkerbell shook the thoughts out of her head. No, Peter had made his decision. It was up to Rufio to take over while Peter was gone. Forever, she was not certain.

The loud roar of a motorbike could be heard and suddenly, a giant of a man dropped out of the sky carrying a bundle. There were words exchanged.

"Can I say good bye?" asked the giant. He then leaned in and gave the boy a scratchy kiss. There was a loud howl of anguish from the giant as Minerva tried to calm him.

"I can't stand it, Harry living with the muggles," said the giant, sobbing into a large hankerchief that could double as a table setting.

"Please, Hagrid," said Minerva and Tinkerbell had a name to place to the giant. Fairies had a long memory and could never forget a smell.

The three spoke a few more words and then they separated. Albus replaced the lights while Minerva transformed into a cat and slunk off into the darkness. The motorbike tore off into the skies and Albus seemed to gaze at the bundle that was left on the doorstep before vanishing with a pop.

Leaving her perch, Tinkerbell flew down and alighted on the small bundle. She gasped as she found a little boy slumbering on the doorstep with a letter tucked into the folds of his swathing. He had a wicked scar that reeked of magic and she felt her maternal instincts well up.

Pulling the letter into view, she ripped it open and read over it. Her expression darkened and her glow turned an angry red. "How could they?" she asked herself.

Tossing the letter to the side, she gathered the blankets around into one spot and lifted. The baby boy was no heavier than Peter when he was first brought to Never-Neverland. And she was a strong fairy. Capable of parrying the sword slices of Hook and tossing pirates through walls.

Fluttering her wings, she took off into the night, headed for the second star on the right. Baby Harry would not suffer under the hands of someone who left him on the doorstep of someone who may not be fit to care for him.

The next morning, Petunia Dursley found the letter torn open. She looked around and with a nervous glance, shut the door after pitching the letter into the garbage bin.

* * *

Thirteen years later...

"A new Lost Boy?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Any descriptions of this child?"

Mr. Smee was a paunchy man with a rough beard. He was dressed better than most pirates in a dirty-white shirt, well fitted pants and sturdy boots. He also had a bandanna covering his head and wore small glasses around his rounded face. "He's thin, has a mop of unruly black hair and green eyes."

The man turned around in his chair. He was tall with an angular yet somewhat distinguished face. A mustache rounded into curls adorned his upper lip and his hair was long and black and curled. He was dressed in a clean white shirt, pants and boots all of a welcome practicality and cleanliness that was uncommon within pirates. "Mr. Smee," he said, his black eyes dancing with intelligence. "So this child has been around Never-Neverland and we never knew it?"

Smee gulped as the dangerous tone was in Captain James Hook's voice. "Yes sir. Apparently he just reached the age of active service amidst the Lost Boys."

Hook stood, one of his hands a silver curved hook. He contemplated it and said, "I haven't seen Pan in years. And then this new Lost Boy appears out of nowhere, and apparently due to the reports, flies as well as Pan does."

"Aye, captain."

"Hmmm... Smee. Push the date of our little... excursion back a little bit to christmas when Pan is actually in Jolly Old England. We will deal with the boy soon enough."

"That might be a bit sooner than expected, captain." Hook gave Smee a questioning look. Smee pointed behind him. "He's floating at the window."

Hook whirled. Sure enough, there was a fourteen year old boy with messy black hair and green eyes that twinkled merrily hovering just out of arms reach. A hand went into his waistcoat and a pistol was produced. The boy simply flew out of the way of the shot and a loud laugh could be heard from behind the shattered windows.

"Call this a social visit, Captain James Hook!" crowed the boy as he adopted a stance like Pan. It was no doubt who this boy idolized. "Oh, and this place needs a clean up too, might I add!"

Then the boy did a strange thing and swept his hand forward. Smee yelped in shock as the whole captains cabin was suddenly filled in multicolored scrubbing bubbles. Hook merely glared at the boy who laughed and flew off towards the giant tree in the distance.

"Smee..." said Hook, turning towards Smee who was watching the bubbles with fascination as they cleaned his clothing. "Bring the crew in here."

"To clean sir?"

"No. To get themselves clean." Hook walked through the mess of bubbles and opened the door to allow himself out of the room. Smee watched him leave and looked at his skin which sported a healthy glow from a lack of grime.

To anyone who saw the illustrious Captain James Hook at that moment, his clothing was a pristine color, fresh and new. He sniffed and said in an amused tone, "The boy has taste."

* * *

Wizards and Lost Boys

written by Shaun Garin

JM Barrie owns the original story of Peter Pan. Tristar Columbia Pictures has the rights of the incredible 1992 movie Hook. JK Rowling owns the characters of Harry Potter.

Chapter 1 : All Children Grow Up, Except One...

* * *

Hogwarts.

A school designed to teach young wizards and witches in the way of magic at the exclusion of anything else. It was here where the Dark Lord had arisen in the year 1991. Now more than anything, the wizarding world lay in fear of the most feared Dark Wizard ever to walk the earth.

When the Boy Who Lived was reported missing several years later after his placement with his blood relatives, fear began to run through the ranks of the community.

Hermione Granger sighed as she tried to focus on her school work. It wasn't like Neville wasn't her friend, but he had such a burden. When the Boy Who Lived vanished, all hope fell on the young Longbottom.

Neville was her only real friend since she started Hogwarts a year ago back in 1991. She and Ron Weasley never got along since their first encounter on the Hogwarts Express and as a result, no one wanted to talk to the girl who foolishly tried to take on a fully grown mountain troll in her first year.

That was a laugh, thought Hermione bitterly. She suffered numerous broken bones and nearly died from the troll's attack. It was sheer dumb luck that Neville in his fright, caused a sink to come flying off its mounts and strike it on the head. As a result though, she had a limp that required her to walk much slower than most people her age.

Shutting her books, Hermione left them on the table for tomorrow. Limping up towards the second year girls dormitory, she headed up the spiral stairs and into the room.

Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil looked up at her, worried expressions on their face. "Are you all right?" asked Lavender. "Do you need someone to rub your leg?"

Hermione gave them a smile. "No, I'm fine. It's not sore tonight."

Check that, she reflected. The two girls in her dorm room were especially nice to her. When her accident occurred, they had helped her with everything from carrying her books to helping her into bed. They were as close friends as Neville was, but didn't understand as they were not usually in the thick of things like they were.

Picking up a battered book from her nightstand, she flipped it open to a dog-eared page and sat up in her bed. Lavender looked over and said, "Are you reading Peter Pan again?"

"Yes I am," said Hermione as she flipped through another page.

"It's rather romantic," said Pavarti as she recalled the time she read Hermione's book. "Being taken away to lead a life of fighting pirates, meeting Indians and mermaids..."

"It must be dreadfully inconvenient, living without indoor plumbing," said Lavender in the most deadpan expression possible.

Hermione giggled along with the girls. "Perhaps one day, we could see Never-Neverland."

Lavender fanned herself. "Oh my, would Peter be quite good looking, him and those tights."

There was much laughter from the girls dormitory that night.

* * *

Hermione jerked awake in the middle of the night, her hair plastered to the back of her nightgown. Sitting up, she winced as old pains came back. Flexing her hands and legs, she shivered in the cool night air.

The others didn't know the extent of her injuries. When she was brought to the infirmary by the professors, she was a mess. Broken jaw, arms, legs, ribs broken, blood everywhere. She looked like one of the living dead. It had taken Pomfrey several weeks getting her back to normal and she still could not walk properly still.

Sliding out of bed, she shuffled towards the large windows. Staring out into the full moon that hung behind the clouds, she flung the windows open.

"Mmm... shu...windo..." murmured Lavender as Hermione let the cool breeze of the autumn night prickle her skin.

Hermione watched as the moon unveiled itself from behind the clouds. The night sky was so melancholy. And so was she.

Just then, a flicker of motion caught her eye. She scanned the sky. There! There it was again!

The flicker grew to a movement. Was that someone on a broom? Hermione shook her head. No, it was too free as a broom. And it was getting larger, and closer...

Hermione turned when she heard Lavender cough from the night air. She then turned backwards to close the windows and met the most brilliant green eyes staring back at her with a child-like curious expression.

There was no movement and then the boy spoke. "Hello!"

Hermione shrieked and the boy yelped as she pulled her wand on him. "Stupify!" she yelled, the bolt of red light blasting out.

The boy showed incredible agility as he dodged away in a backflip and then rushed through the window. She found herself pinned with a short sword at her throat.

Lavender and Pavarti were awake instantly. Lavender took in the scene and her wand was in her hand, shouting the Disarming Charm. The charm ripped the sword from his hand. The boy backflipped from another spell as Hermione rolled over and grabbed her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled as the boy made a spectacular jump over Pavarti's Tickling Charm.

The boy froze and the girls expected a solid thump to occur when he hit the ground. Instead, he hovered in the middle of the dorm room air, his eyes wide with surprise.

"It's a boy," said Lavender, having activated the lights.

Pavarti helped Hermione to her feet and noted, "A boy in tights. And a dangerous looking weapon too." She picked up the sword from where it lay and inspected it. It was a golden blade that shone in the light of the torches and had a coconut husk for a hand guard.

Hermione looked at him. The boy's eyes looked annoyed, but was slowly becoming angered at his captivity. "What should we do with him?" asked Lavender.

"Turn him into Professor McGonagall," said Pavarti. "He can't be running around the place attacking people."

Hermione stared at the boy intently, looking him over. He was dressed in a green outfit that looked like it was meant to be leaves sewn together. His head lacked a hat but his feet were in shoes made of crude leather. She then circled him once and then said, "He can fly."

Lavender caught the meaning of the statement and said, "Do you think.. this is Peter Pan?"

The boys eyes lit up with recognition and Hermione caught it. "Are you Peter Pan?" she asked, addressing him directly.

The boy could not shake his head but his eyes said no. Then, Pavarti gasped.

She walked up and with her wand, moved a lock of hair away from his forehead. "Oh my... do you see what I see?"

Lavender gasped and Hermione's eyes widened. The boy seemed to be annoyed at everyone staring at his forehead.

"Get Professor McGonagall. Hurry!" said Hermione. Lavender rushed out of the room and Hermione looked at the boy in the eyes.

"Hello, Harry Potter."

She then locked the windows with a charm and released the spell. Harry nearly fell to the ground but halted a moment before impact. He then growled and said, "Give me my sword."

"I don't think so," said Hermione as Pavarti held onto it tightly. "First, you need to answer some questions."

"I don't think so," said Harry, making a dash for the window. He was petrified before he could get three feet to the window and toppled over.

Soon, Lavender came back with McGonagall who looked awake at the time of night. Hermione reapplied the charm and said, "Professor, there's something you should see."

McGonagall looked down at the boy and her lips twitched in a smile. "Just like his father. First day, and he is in trouble."

"So it is him," said Lavender.

"Yes. This is Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Wizards and Lost Boys

Written By Shaun Garin

All Characters are owned by their original creators.

* * *

Harry sat sullenly, arms folded and head held high imperiously.

Snape stared back, just as impassively but he had a sneer on his face. "So…" drawled out Snape. "The child of Lily and James come back from the dead. Where did you come from boy?"

Harry scowled, turned away and said, "I don't talk to pirates."

There was a noise suspiciously like a snicker from Minerva and Snape's scowl grew dark. "Do not take that tone of voice at me! Five points from…"

"Professor, he's not even in the school," interjected Hermione.

"Five for your cheek Miss Granger," countered Snape and Hermione sat down, Lavender patting her on the shoulder.

"If I may, Severus," said Minerva, subtly nudging the intimidating man aside as she knelt down to Harry's level. My he was a little thing, almost skin and bone, but there was an underlying strength to the young man. "Harry…"

"Not Harry, not for this month," replied Harry with a frown. "Pan. I'm the Pan for this month."

"… Pan then," said Minerva. "You need to tell us where you've been all this time?"

"I keep telling you pirates, I'm from Never Neverland," insisted Harry.

"Oh dear we're not pirates," replied Minerva with a smile. "We're teachers."

"Teachers?" said Harry, clearly confused at the term. "What is a teacher?"

The woman with her hair in a bun smiled. "Well a teacher helps you learn, and guides your developmental growth."

"De-ve-lo…"

"Clearly the boy is addled," sneered Severus.

"Professor, we can't keep him here," said Hermione softly. "He flew through my window, and soon the fairy will come looking for him."

"Tink," said Harry suddenly. "Where is Tink?"

"Who is Tink?" inquired Lavender and Pavarti echoed her statement.

"Tinkerbell is a small fairy from the stories of _Peter Pan_," said Hermione, holding out her book. "In it, she guides young babies who have fallen out of their prams to Never Neverland, a place that can only be found by following the Second Star to the right, and straight on till morn."

Harry looked at her. "You're very bookish."

Hermione blushed and Pavarti giggled. "Hermione's one of a kind."

Harry looked at Minerva. "I want my sword back. It's Pan's sword."

Minerva looked over at the dangerously sharp weapon, the coconut-husked sword that glowed golden. "It's too dangerous for you."

Harry scowled. "I can't lose the sword, Rufio would kill me. Feed me to the sharks or send me to the Indians!"

"By all means, let the boy have the sword: he'll probably kill himself on it in a minute," drawled Severus.

A clock chimed six and Harry looked up in alarm. "I have to go," he said, reaching for the sword and it leaped to his hand. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

And he dashed for the window, and leaped from it. Hermione shrieked in terror but he soared into the sky. "You're a fancy lot for pirates-teachers," he called out as he soared off and away.

Watching, he was joined by a ball of light which seemed to be yelling at him but the voice was too small for them to hear as he and the light soared away towards two stars that hung overhead.

* * *

Hermione picked at her food that morning, the events of the day wearing down on her. Hobbling up and down the stairs was hard, and she was forced to grit in pain when a particularly bad step often resulted in her foot going through the stair not there. The head nurse had assured her that her leg would heal in time.

"Why so gruff today Mione?" inquired Ron as she fiddled with her sausages. "Something gone wrong this morning?"

Hermione looked over at Ron and sighed, stirring her juice in front of her with her fork. "I had a visitor last night," said Hermione. Ron had initially disliked Hermione's abilities of being smart, but when caught up along the Troll Incident, the pair had been friends.

"You mean that Pan everyone's talking about?" asked Neville from the other side of Hermione. "The one that everyone claims is Harry Potter?"

"Does the whole school know?" groaned Hermione.

"Hey Granger!" yelled Draco from his table. "Fancy growing up with images of boys in tights flying through your bedroom window!" And the Slytherin table laughed. Hermione was sorely tempted to hex them all.

"Don't listen to them, they're just a group of pompous twits," groused Neville.

"I'd use more language than that, but it would get me house points docked off," added Ron.

"Thanks you two," said Hermione with a smile.

That night, Hermione kept her window unlocked as Pavarti and Lavender dressed for the night. "Do you really think he's coming again?" inquired Lavender as she tried to decide between the red or the white sleeping gown.

"I don't see why not," said Hermione in reply. "If he's being the Pan for the month, we've got thirteen more days before he can't return."

"He's kind of cute isn't he?" said Lavender with a smile. "Messy hair, green tights and leaves, and those eyes that stare into you."

"He seemed to be having trouble focusing on everyone though," said Pavarti. "Maybe he's shortsighted?"

"Could be," said Hermione. "I'll look into transfiguring a pair of glasses for him."

"You'd have to hold him down first," said Pavarti with a giggle.

The girls gossiped till late, and finally settled down. But much to Hermione's dismay, he didn't come.

Three more days passed and the flying boy who called himself Pan didn't show. And then on the fourth day when you could see the stars, he came.

It was a soft whisper of the wind when the large windows popped open to the girls dorm and Hermione shivered and woke. "He's here," she hissed to Lavender and Pavarti as Harry touched down softly.

But this time with him, a small tiny woman flitted in after her. "Harry, you could just visit London," said the little woman.

"Tink, I told you I wanted to check this place out again," said Harry. "They seem to know who my parents were."

"But that woman, Minerva, she was there when that Dumbleydoor man put you on the doorstop!" snapped Tink. "That was bad form, even for orphans."

Harry ignored her protests and leaned over, poking Hermione who opened her eyes. "Hey, I need answers," he said. "I've got nine days to get them. Will you help me?"

Hermione sat up, followed by Lavender and Pavarti who waved at him. "Yes, I will."

Harry looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger. What's yours?"

"Harry Pan," replied Harry. "Just for another nine. Then it goes to Rufio."

"Pleased to meet you. This is Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil," introduced Hermione and the girls got out of their beds to sit on Hermione's.

"I need to know what or who my parents were," said Harry. "And why I can do stuff like a sorcerer." And he flicked a finger and a wall sconce flickered to life.

"Oh that's an easy one," said Lavender. "You're Harry James Potter."

"Your mother and father were James and Lily Potter," added Pavarti.

"And Harry, you're a wizard." Finished Hermione.

Silence. And Tink palmed her face.


End file.
